


Pensieri

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di poesie.





	Pensieri

 

Ombra che cammini nella notte  
  
Ombra che cammini nella notte,  
non hai né nome né età,  
sei il ricordo di un incubo.  
Passi silenti di una vita che è prigione.  
Non sai più chi eri e non sai chi sei.  
Domande hai smesso di porti,  
obliando il tuo vero essere.  
Ombra che cammini nella notte.  
  
\----------  
  
  
Oblio  
  
  
Acro liquore, così tanto agognato dalla coppa proibita.  
Nell’oscurità a cui anelo mi trascini come mille  
mani impure.  
Qui il silenzio regna incoronato dal freddo dolore,  
mentre una pioggia di cristalli  
si tramuta in lacrime di sangue.  
Cosi diversi nulla e tutto,  
ma qui sono insieme.  
Mille foreste di rovi.  
Civette di pietra lunare ci fissano.  
Lotta continua tra libertà e cielo spezzato.  
Luce e buio come un'aquila con le ali tarpate.  
Frecce di fuoco in una rosa di ghiaccio,  
ma ora più non vi sento.  
E’ solo l’oblio.  
  
  
\---------  
  
  
  
Il doppio  
  
  
  
Guardo te e vedo me, mentre cammino tra i mondi.  
Tenebre, fuoco e ghiaccio, luce per sempre.  
Un unico, un tutto, un niente.  
Ad ogni goccia di pioggia il tempo scorre all’inverso, in un  
turbine grigio senza fine.  
Melodia di arpe infrante come vetro. Perché una nota sola  
risuona.  
Il mare parla di uomini perduti, mentre mi completi.  
Stanchezza di prigionia come popolo guerriero, un'alma sola.  
Sei fuoco, come impronta di zoccoli sul duro maestoso vortice di rosso  
dolce-amaro.  
Sei acqua, urlo silente che più non rinasce in una bolla,  
creatura vivente che vede senza guardare.  
Sei aria, bianco caldo di manto inesistente.  
Sei terra, intreccio non senso, macchie odorose in quello che esiste a  
caro prezzo.  
Siamo battaglia infinita di un unico.  
Spada abbandonata, nave bruciata, deserto divoratore incessante.  
Siamo la luna signora, nella sua faccia d’oro e nella sua  
faccia di tenebra.  
Cielo squarciato di pietra, un antico patto abissale.  
Il bene e il male.  
Questo siamo.  
  
\----------  
   
   
   
Cap.4 Morte  
   
Il più grande anelito di vita.  
Spezzata fu la lama che troppe volte l'ha concessa.  
Balli macabri sul mio sangue, versato ingiustamente troppo presto.  
Non è mai tempo, non lo è per nessuno, nessuno la  
anela.  
Eppure bella donna sono qui.  
Io ti attendo dalla nascita.  
Muoviti e canta, o bussa solo all’età tarda.  
Mi sorridi coi tuoi denti d'avorio o mi sbaglio?  
Funesta creatura.  
Spezza tutto: le catene, i vetri, i corpi,  
guai a te se ti fermi nell’epifania di una vita.  
  
\--------  
  
Cap.5 Beast  
   
Hai mai sentito il canto del sangue?  
Hai mai perso tutto a tal punto da non conoscere più alcun  
riferimento?  
I tuoi occhi sono mai diventati vividi come se avessero vita propria?  
Hai mai dato la caccia, mentre affondi le fauci nella carne e te ne  
cibi?  
Sei mai stato vivo di notte e senza radici nel resto del tempo?  
Hai mai lottato nel sudore e nel dolore inesistente?  
Sei mai stato la bestia?  
No.  
Luna sei mia testimone.  
IO SONO LA BESTIA!  
  
  
\--------  
   
   
Una stanza vuota  
   
Sogno o realtà. Piove su di me.  
Le gocce sul mio viso, però, sono diverse.  
Non so cosa sono. Sono nere come l’inchiostro.  
Una dama nel castello, una fata nella notte, ora non è  
più.  
Ciò che sfioro con le dita, in un battito di ciglia, si  
trova nell'oblio seminato,  
scomparso, perduto, disperso.  
Fredde e vuote parole come lapidi, steli di luna e veli.  
Il mare, il vento, tutto parla; ma quando chiedo di te tutto diviene  
muto.  
Sono cancellate come spuma e profumo persino le impronte e i frammenti  
di anime.  
Sperduto nell'universo, cielo terso di cristallo azzurro caduto.  
Occhi osservano, voci sussurrano.  
Distruggeteli tutti, distruggete tutto.  
  



End file.
